In the technical sector relating to the manufacture of switchboards for the wiring of electrical installations, terminal blocks can be designed to be mounted on corresponding support rails and to provide frontal access to the means for retaining, normally via a screw, the electrical connection wires that form the electric circuit. In order to be able to limit the overall dimensions of the terminal block, it can be desirable to make the internal conducting part, which connects the input to the output of the terminal block, from a material with a high electrical conductivity, such as copper or the like, since the small dimensions of the assembly would otherwise be unable to withstand the necessary electrical load. On the other hand, the high cost of said conducting materials can result in the need to limit the size of the terminal block, and therefore its rated electric load, in order to avoid excessively high production and distribution costs.
EP 1,883,132 and EP 1,953,869, in the name of the same present Applicants, disclose both a conducting part which has a “U” shape with longitudinal extensions provided with means for fixing the actual electric wires as well as holes for inserting the means for connecting together several terminal blocks in parallel or slits for inserting the flat pins of fuse-holder parts, or flat conducting parts provided with elastic jaws able to receive flat pins of fuse-holder parts, and a terminal block for connecting electric wires and fused isolators comprising an insulating body and a conducting part, as described above, housed inside it. Although performing their function, these devices are typically formed using a high number of component parts that can, in turn, require several machining operations producing a large amount of machining waste. In addition, existing terminal blocks can have large dimensions in the vertical direction, which can represent a constraint when mounting the terminal blocks in small available spaces.